maybe, i'm crazy
by sugirusetsuna
Summary: Awalnya, semua memang terasa absurd. Sakura mendapati dirinya jatuh cinta pada orang gila kemudian, Sasuke yang dicintai oleh sosok gila berakhir dengan mendapati dirinya mencinta dengan begitu gila. [sasuke/sakura] [chap 2 up! end]
1. i love you

_Mungkin aku gila. Aku jatuh cinta pada orang gila. _

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
a sasusaku au fanfiction by sugirusetsuna  
a/n: minim dialog.**

* * *

**maybe, i'm crazy :: i love you**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Is there any chance you could see me too?  
'Cause I love you  
Is there anything I could do  
Just to get some attention from you?  
(**Wookid - I Love You**)  
_

* * *

Mungkin aku gila. Aku menyukai bagaimana merah kental itu menetes dari balik pelipismu, mengalir turun, terkadang menyimpang, melewati sudut bibirmu, membaur bersama merah di sana, lalu kutemukan noda di seragam putihmu. Dan ketika anyir itu menyeruak mengitari inderaku, lewatmu, aku ingin menggandakan diri saat itu juga, bertengger pada setiap persimpangan yang akan kau lalui, hingga bisa kurasakan anyir itu mengapung dalam diriku.

Pikirku, yang kau tak akan pernah tahu. Karena waktu takkan mampu membuatku mengaku.

Tentang cinta yang katanya membekas merah muda, yang menjadikan hatimu sarang akan kupu-kupu berwarna jingga lalu, tafsirkan itu bahagia. Namun kutemukan diriku mencinta. Dengan cara yang berbeda. Kesan yang tak menyejukkan rongga dada. Warnanya merah, cukup kental, yang katanya mengusik kupu-kupu untuk bersarang, dan yang kuketahui bahagia itu bersinggungan dengan kelammu.

_Mungkin aku gila. Aku jatuh cinta pada orang gila. _

.

"Lihat dia!"

"Ah, si Uchiha itu?"

"Kudengar semalam dia berkelahi dengan siswa Suna _Gakuen_!"

"Bukannya Ame _Gakuen_?"

Aku tertawa. Pikirku terbahak. Hatiku terpingkal. Kulihat sorot mata merendahkan itu menatapmu jijik (lagi). Seakan sosokmu merupakan sampah. Mungkin ia, kau memang sampah. Namun, entah mengapa relaku menjadi tempat sampah.

_Buanglah_, aku bahagia menjadi tempatmu berlabuh.

Mungkin hanya diriku yang berpikir itu indah. Ketika lebam mewarnai wajahmu, dan goresan benda tajam terukir di seluk tubuhmu, lalu kutemukan tatapanku terfokus pada eksistensimu. Kutemukan diriku terpukau. Betapa aku berpikir mereka buta dan aku adalah pengecualian. Istimewakah diriku yang terperangkap akan pesonamu?

_Mungkin aku gila. Aku jatuh cinta pada orang gila._

.

Terdengar sulit? Membayangkan sesosok siswi teladan, dengan helaian merah muda yang terkuncir dua, menyukai sosok gelap? Pikirkanlah, ini tidak sesulit yang tersirat. Sederhananya, jatuh cinta. Penjabarannya, tidak ada logika di sana.

Jadi, tidak mungkin segala ketidakmungkinan itu tidak dapat terjadi. Di antara angka satu sampai sepuluh, _tiga_ kau hindari, walau acak kau pilih, namun kemungkinan tanganmu untuk meraih _tiga_ selalu ada. Tidak, aku tidak sedang menjelaskan mengenai Peluang dalam rumusan matematika. Namun, yang kuketahui peluang hati ini untuk jatuh cinta padanya selalu ada. Buktinya? Tatap mataku! Tidakkah bayangnya terpatri di sana?

_Mungkin aku gila. Aku jatuh cinta pada orang gila._

.

Pagi itu kutemukan manikku kembali berlabuh pada sosokmu. Bohong. Kenyataannya sedari langkah ini membekas pada bibir besi yang memagari Sekolah, aku telah mencari keberadaanmu. Aku mencari _merah_mu, kelam _onyx_mu, angkuh parasmu. Salahkan waktu yang hanya berputar duapuluh empat jam dan sesi pembelajaran yang hanya berlangsung tak kurang dari enam jam, pun dengan begitu tak kurang dari dua menit aku dapat menemukanmu. Jadi, ketika aku kembali ke rumah, rinduku tumpah, menyecer di sana sini, kamarku penuh akan sosokmu. Aku merindu dengan begitu hebat.

Lukamu mengering, lebammu memudar. _Ah_, sepertinya semalam kau absen dari rutinitasmu. Bukan berarti inginku melihatmu bersimbah darah atau terluka parah. Namun, kupikir merah selalu cocok padamu. Seperti kesatuan dalam sosokmu. Jadi, ketika merah itu mulai memudar, aku mulai meresah, ada hal lain yang membuncah. _Oh_, hati ini, tidak cukupkah terperosok akan _merah_mu? Menemukan warna lain pada dirimu, haruskah aku mulai membiasakan diri untuk kembali terjatuh pada ruang yang berbeda? Lagi? Kali keberapa?

_Mungkin aku gila. Aku jatuh cinta pada orang gila._

.

Namun, selalu. Langkahku terhenti pada ubin yang sama, persimpangan yang sama dan sudut yang sama. Jarak yang tak pernah terkikis, rasa yang jelas terlukis. Hingga masa demi masa terlewat, kudapati jarak tak jua mendekat, lukisku tak pernah terlihat. Ini abstrak, memang abstrak. Cinta pada sosok abstrak.

Aku menyerah. Cintaku semerah darah. Darah itu membucah. Dalam luka yang merekah. Dan kudapati rekah pada sosokmu. Sosokmu berdarah, _merah_. Aku mencintai _merah_.

Tapi bibirku kelu, ragaku membatu. Sampai waktu yang tak kunjung menentu. Aku mencinta pada _merah_, akan tetapi nyatanya cintaku tak senyala _merah_.

_Mungkin aku gila. Aku jatuh cinta pada orang gila._

.

Kau mendesah. _Onyx_mu menatap birunya langit dengan pandangan datar. Ini gila. Potret itu begitu gila. Aku menemukan pipiku bersemu, detakan tak menentu di dalam dadaku. Cintaku yang berdebu semakin menggebu. Inginku teramat menjulang. Sederhana, sosokmu seutuhnya menjadi milikku.

Namun, sederhananya lagi anganku takkan pernah menyentuh ruang realis. Selama aku masih menjadi pemikir ulung dan siswi teladan yang berkasta satu diantara ratusan eksistensi di sekolahku. Kau gelandangan, aku dermawan. Aku mencintai gelandangan dengan rasa setinggi dermawan.

_Mungkin aku gila. Aku jatuh cinta pada orang gila._

.

Ada kala di mana _emerald_ku menemukan dirimu di tengah-tengah medan _tempur_. Merah kembali menetes. Kepalan tangan membentur epidermis lawanmu. Tendangan yang membuat dirinya tersungkur. Tak berdayanya lawanmu membuat tawamu melengking, sinismu menyungging.

Kau brengsek. Kau berteman dengan orang-orang yang brengsek. Tapi kau adalah yang paling brengsek. Sialnya, aku jatuh cinta pada yang paling brengsek.

Bolehkah diriku ikut tertawa? Tertawa akan cinta bodoh ini. _Hahaha_.

_Mungkin aku gila. Aku jatuh cinta pada orang gila._

.

Kau mungkin tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa cinta ini telah meluap. Menembus hingga ke ujung-ujung kulit dengan begitu cepat. Membisu itu menyakitkan. Ketika mendapati bahwa melihatmu dari kejauhan tidak lagi cukup untuk membuat rasa ini meredam.

Jadi, bisakah kau hentikan pesonamu itu menyengat hatiku?

Jangan lagi ada deruan napas yang memburu, merah yang mengalir, keringat yang menetes, sinis yang terpeta, _onyx_ yang mematri angkuh. Jangan lagi ada, _bisa_?

Tidak? _Ah_ begitu, kau memang senang membuatku menggila.

_Karena aku sudah terlanjur gila. Jatuh cinta pada orang yang gila. Maka, aku akan melakukan hal gila._

.

.

.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Hn."

"Kau suka berkelahi bukan?"

"…."

"Bisa pukul aku sekarang? Kupikir aku sudah terlalu gila karena mencintaimu."

"..."

"S-Sudah kukatakan aku mem—"

"Haruno Sakura..." ada jeda di sana.  
"...akan kuingat nama itu."

Lalu, ketika jemari hangat itu menepuk surai merah mudaku sesaat sembari berlalu, kutemukan diriku tertegun.

.

_Sial, aku semakin mencintainya._

**_._**

**.**

**.**

***maybe, i'm crazy :: i love you (the end)***

* * *

Jadi, ini apa? Entah, hanya curahan hati Sakura tentang jatuh cinta mungkin(?) Jatuh cinta pada seorang brengsek XD /ditabok  
So, ini rencananya bakal ada dua bagian, bagian keduanya nyambung dengan yang ini, cuma ya... /ambigu  
RnR ya jika berkenan...

**Pontianak, 8 April 2014.**


	2. l need you

_Mungkin gadis itu gila. Tidak, Sasuke yakin dia gila._

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
a sasusaku au fanfiction by sugirusetsuna  
a/n: kali ini saya pake author pov, orang ketiga serba tahu, gomen kalo sensasinya(?) beda dari chap 1 dan rada ngawur serta lawak.**

* * *

**maybe, i'm crazy :: i need you  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_There's a reason after all  
For the fields that I have gone  
Pump the blood and leave it alone  
Far away take me  
(**M83 - I Need You**)_

* * *

Bukannya Sasuke tidak tahu, hanya saja pikirnya menolak untuk mau tahu. Walau nyatanya, tak jarang merah muda tersebut tertangkap oleh kelamnya dalam satu dua kedipan. Sasuke tahu ia akan selalu berada di sana, mengamati dirinya dalam diam dan buku tebal yang menutupi sebagian wajah yang terbingkai kuncir dua. Sasuke tahu merah muda yang satu ini bukanlah permen kapas yang sewaktu kecil pernah membuatnya terbatuk mual, bukan juga merah muda mencolok yang membuat matanya menyipit ketika melewati toko kue di seberang tempatnya tinggal. Namun, merah muda ini membalikkan fakta 'mengganggu' yang di benamkan dalam diri Sasuke, karena nyatanya, kehadiran sosok tersebut tanpa sadar membuat _onyx_nya mengerling seakan meminta untuk ditemukan.

Akan tetapi, Sasuke sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa merah muda tersebut mengembuskan semilir cinta. Jadi, ketika gadis itu menghampirinya dengan tubuh gemetar dan keringat yang menguar, ia pikir gadis itu memang gila.

**.**

Sekarang, saat ini, detik ini, kala ini, Sasuke menemukan dirinya mematri sosok di hadapannya dengan pandangan datar. Sasuke menatapnya lebih dari tigapuluh tiga detik, sekedar untuk memastikan bahwa merah muda yang berdiri di sisinya ini bukanlah khayal yang sempat menjamahi otaknya, bukan pula kekeliruan lensa matanya untuk membentuk objek nyata pada retina.

Sasuke mengerjap. Gadis itu berwujud. Sasuke mengalihkan kelamnya. Ini tidak lucu.

"Hn?"

"Ayo makan siang bersama, Uchiha-_san_."

Makin tidak lucu.

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke menyembunyikan _onyx_nya sesaat. Ia tidak suka mengingat hal tidak penting di hari lalu, namun kali ini ia berusaha untuk mengingat sesuatu, setidaknya sepintas kepingan yang membuatnya dapat memahami arti dari kehadiran eksistensi itu, serta ajakan makan siang darinya yang sempat membuat Sasuke terpaku. Sasuke menghela, menutup mata sama sekali tidak membantu. Ia buntu, pikirnya tak kunjung menemukan jawaban atas sikap dari gadis itu.

Yang sudah tidak lucu, makin tidak lucu dan semakin tidak lucu.

"Kenapa aku harus makan siang denganmu?"

"Memangnya salah kalau sepasang kekasih makan bersama?"

"Tidak."

Kemudian, gadis musim semi itu tersenyum tipis sembari membawa tungkainya mendekati tempat Sasuke sedari tadi duduk termangu.

Helaan terdengar lagi. Manik pemuda itu kembali tertutup untuk sekedar menyesap dingin dan aroma musim semi yang membaur bersama angin.

Memang tidak ada yang salah.

Tidak ada yang salah.

Tidak ada yang salah, hingga Sasuke mendengar suara berisik dari sisinya dan ketika maniknya terbuka, pemuda itu menemukan merah muda dan kotak bekal yang terbuka serta, sumpit yang tergapit pada jemari gadis berambut sebahu itu—yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di sampingnya.

Lalu, segaris senyum membingkai merah mudanya yang terkuncir dua.

Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang salah.

"Ayo makan."

Sasuke merasa pening. Ia merasa sinting.

**.**

Pemuda itu mengakui bahwa ia memang tak mahir dalam menghitung rumus _kalor_, _logaritma_ maupun _termokimia_, ia juga terlalu malas untuk membaca sejarah kekaisaran negerinya dan menghapal deratan puisi kuno yang membuat matanya melayu terbawa kantuk. Nyatanya, ia tak pintar atau kasarnya terlalu malas untuk mengikuti pembelajaran. Namun, untuk yang satu ini, persoalan yang mengusiknya kini, ia yakin seyakin yakinnya tidak terlalu bodoh untuk tidak memahaminya. Tapi, mengapa Sasuke menemukan dirinya bertanya-tanya? Terperangkap dalam kebingungan yang tak seharusnya?

"Sejak kapan kita pacaran?"

"Eh? Bukannya kemarin Uchiha-_san_ bilang akan mengingat namaku, l-lalu..."

"_Lalu_?"

"Uchiha-_san_ m-me..."

"_Me_?"

"M-Menepuk pelan kepalaku."

"_Lalu_?"

"Lalu apa? Bukannya semenjak hari itu kita resmi pacaran?"

"..."

Uchiha Sasuke gagal paham.

Sasuke tahu betul bahwa semenjak gadis merah muda itu mulai mencuri pandang ke arahnya diam-diam, kemudian menghampirinya untuk mencurahkan deretan kalimat tidak masuk akal, Sasuke tahu gadis itu gila. Terlalu gila dan benar-benar gila.

Ia yang begitu kelam, dengan anyir _merah_ yang didapati sering kali mengalir dari luka yang menghiasi, yang belum juga berganti kulit lalu terbuka lagi, yang membuat dirinya dicibir dan dimaki. Mengapa bisa dicintai? Bukannya bertemu pandang dengan dirinya saja harus dihindari? Tidakkah gadis itu mendengar perkataan teman-temannya akan sosok kelam di Sekolahan ini yang harus dijauhi?

"Dengar, kau salah paham, hubungan kita tidak seperti itu."

"Lalu, kenapa kemarin Uchiha-_san_ berkata akan mengingat namaku sembari menepuk-nepuk kepalaku—seperti ini?"

Sasuke menemukan dirinya mematung ketika sebuah tangan lentik mendarat di atas kepalanya. Satu, dua. Sasuke menghitung. Satu, dua... ia tak menemukan tiga dan empat. Satu, dua, _sial_, ia merasa hangat yang menguar takkala jemari itu menepuk pelan ravennya. Satu, dua, _sial_, ia masih menghitung untuk kali ketiga dan keempat yang tak kunjung terasa menghampiri.

"Uchiha-_san_? Kenapa diam?"

Sasuke tersadar. Ia mengerjap sesaat sebelum akhirnya memusatkan kembali _onyx_nya pada _emerald_ yang juga mematrinya sedari tadi.

_Mengapa?_

_Mengapa kemarin ia melakukan hal itu?_

_Mengapa seorang Uchiha Sasuke bersikap layaknya sosok yang dirinya sendiri tak mengenali?_

_Mengapa?_

Sasuke menemukan dirinya membisu dengan tanya yang mengitari.

**.**

**.**

Ada kala di mana pemuda itu menginjakkan kaki ke Sekolah dengan bercak merah dan tanah yang menghiasi seragam putihnya. Kemudian, Sasuke menemukan merah muda menghampirinya dengan ekspresi yang tak ia mengerti. Sasuke mendapati dirinya berpaling, enggan bertatap dan mendecih kesal.

Jadi, mengapa gadis itu tak berlari? Berlarilah, menjauhlah, menghilanglah! Tidakkah sosoknya membuat bulu kudukmu bergidik ngeri? Tidakkah ia layaknya monster yang pantas untuk diludahi?

_Tapi mengapa?_

Gadis itu malah mengulurkan tanggannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Sakit?"

"Hn."

"Mau kuobati?"

"Tak perlu."

"Tunggu, aku akan mengambil peralatan kesehatan di ruang UKS."

"Sudah kubilang tak perlu!"

Hening.  
Sasuke bergeming. Helaian hitamnya yang berantakan menutupi sebagian wajahnya.  
Hening.  
Sasuke masih bergeming.

Kerena entah mengapa, ia merasa tak seharusnya memaki. Tanpa alasan yang jelas ia tak ingin dibenci, oleh gadis ini. Tapi, bukankah tadi ia berharap gadis itu menjauh pergi?

"Kenapa aku..."

"Heh?"

"Kenapa kau harus menyukai orang sepertiku..."

"..."

"Kau tahu aku brengsek, hampir setiap malam aku berkelahi, hidupku kelam, kau tahu itu... tapi kenapa..."

Karena seharusnya gadis itu menatap takut ke arahnya. Karena seharusnya tidak ada ruang untuk orang sepertinya. Tidak pada gadis itu atapun gadis lainnya.

"Bukannya itu keren?"

Kemudian Sasuke mendapati segaris senyum terpeta di wajahnya.

_Ah_, Sasuke lupa kalau gadis itu gila.

**.**

**.**

Pemuda itu mungkin tidak menyadari berapa hari yang telah terlewati dan minggu yang telah ia singgahi. Ia dan waktunya bersama gadis itu seakan merupakan bagian yang sudah seharusnya ada untuk menghiasi hari. Karena tanpa Sasuke sadari, ia terbiasa untuk melihat helaian merah muda berada di sisi kiri, tempat _onyx_nya biasa mencari.

Sasuke tidak lagi mendapati dirinya terkurung dalam tanya. Ia telah menemukan jawaban untuk setiap resah dan rasa yang dulu sempat mengusiknya.

Karena kini ia telah mengetahui, lebih dari apapun ia pahami, arti dari gejolak yang entah sejak kapan mulai menghantui, kala sang malam menguar menutupi dan sang pagi dengan mentari yang mulai merayap tinggi, lalu ia akan mendapati dirinya kembali mencari.

Ini gila, betapa Sasuke membutuhkan sosok itu untuk hanya sekedar mematri. Karena ia menyadari, kekosongan di dalam ruang hatinya mulai terisi. Karena lebih daripada siapapun, ia membutuhkan gadis itu untuk berada di sisi.

"Sasuke, siapa gadis yang berdiri di depan gerbang Sekolah dan tersenyum ke arahmu itu?"

"Dia adalah..."

**.**

"Uchiha-_san_!" gadis bersurai merah muda itu tersenyum cerah ketika mendapati pemuda yang dikenalnya menghampiri koordinat tempat dirinya sedari tadi berdiri, menunggu kedatangan pemuda bersurai kelam tersebut.

'_Pulang bersama_.' Gadis itu mengingat dengan jelas betapa debaran di jantungnya yang tak menentu dan panas yang mengitari tubuhnya ketika mendengar pemuda tersebut mengucapkan deretan kata yang selama ini ia harap mengalun mencapai inderanya.

_Karena ini merupakan kali pertama._

"Maaf, sudah membuatmu menunggu."

"Tidak, aku juga baru saja selesai piket," Gadis itu menggeleng pelan, masih dengan senyum yang terpeta di sana.  
"Ayo kita pulang, Uchi—"

"Sasuke... panggil saja aku Sasuke, Sakura."

Kemudian pemuda itu menggenggam jemari gadis di hadapannya dan memasukannya ke dalam saku jaketnya.

Dan Sakura merasa menjadi orang yang paling berbahagia di dunia.

**.**

**.**

Awalnya, semua memang terasa _absurd_. Sakura mendapati dirinya jatuh cinta pada orang gila kemudian, Sasuke yang dicintai oleh sosok gila berakhir dengan mendapati dirinya mencinta dengan begitu gila.

_Karena mereka tidak butuh cinta yang biasa-biasa saja._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Sasuke, siapa gadis yang berdiri di depan gerbang Sekolah dan tersenyum ke arahmu itu?"_

"_Dia adalah..." Sasuke tersenyum angkuh.  
_"_...gadisku."_

_Karena yang namanya cinta, kalau tidak gila mana seru._

**.**

**.**

**.**

***The End***

* * *

Dan yeeeeeey selesai dengan kegajeannya XD  
Makasih buat yang udah baca di chap sebelumnya, **Mia Rinuza, Minako Sakuraba, Motoharunana, Hadni, NurulKNLoversSasuSaku**, saya cinta kalian(?) /apaan  
Mungkin di chap 1 banyak yang ga ngerti ya? Maklum yang bikin kan rada-rada gila dan semoga chap 2 ini cukup jelas dan ga terlalu berbelit serta alay(?) /gayakin  
Akhir kata, selamat ya buat yang udah selesai UN, semoga hasilnya memuaskan :D  
Oh ya, daripada manggil nama saya pake penname yang ribet itu, cukup panggil saya Hana aja ya /wink  
RnR jika berkenan~

**Pontianak, 17 April 2014.**


End file.
